dreadnoughtfandomcom-20200215-history
Patch Notes: Update v1.0.2
Hero Ships Hero Ships have been added to Dreadnought! Play in these legendary fighters and relive the glory of the Solar Wars. Hero Ships are unique varieties of existing Ship Subclasses, great for when you want to just jump into the action! They cannot be customized but will give you access to their appearance items for use on any other loadouts. * Morningstar ** The Morningstar is Bix's legendary battleship, which he captained during the Great Solar War, winning many major battles for the PCF. He was captaining the Morningstar when he questioned his orders at the Battle of Venus, leading to mutiny, exile and the founding of Sinley Bay. The figurehead is an arms-bearing angel who, like Bix, may be a good guy, may be a bad guy – either way, you don't want to mess with him. * Outis ** Also known as the Black Phantom, this ultra-stealthy Corvette is feared by all who enter unpatrolled space. It is said to be the ship of Captain Kith Longpaw, a smuggler who stole a Transhuman design from Oberon, rearmed and refit it using composites and metal to replace its mysterious but long dead biological armor. Legend says the Outis attacks so suddenly, that even ships equipped with advanced RAVEN systems have little hope of fighting back. * Huscarl ** This is the flagship of Crom Gallant, erstwhile head of R&D at Akula Industries. Legend has it that when Gallant quit the megacorporation, he stole a prototype heavy Destroyer equipped with elite modules. Siding against the PCF in the Great Solar War, he proved to be a shrewd tactician. His skill and the immense power of his ship made him impossible to beat until he finally met his match in the Battle of Io, where he was defeated by a certain Captain Bix. * Silesia ** The Silesia is the flagship of a rogue Sinley Bay captain, whose identity remains hazy, but has gained a reputation as a fearsome destructive force. Some speculate he could even be Transhuman. What is known is that he and his crew lost their secluded asteroid base during a Pan Colonial Fleet raid. Ever since then, the Captain of the Silesia roams through the Solar System, hunting the PCF crew responsible for the raid, crushing anyone who gets in his way. * Kali ** The Kali is the Flagship of Commodore Rajesh, head of security at Akula's refinery moon Phoebe. Rajesh is notorious for his cruelty and the crews in his fleet are famous for their efficiency. The Kali is a legend amongst mercenaries who have attempted to attack Phoebe and survived - they tell tales of seemingly indestructible fleet, made almost invulnerable by the Kali's unstoppable support prowess. Founder's Packs Introducing Founder's Packs! The Hunter & Mercenary Founder's Packs are premium bundles that offer players guaranteed access to the Closed Beta, unique Hero Ships, exclusive cosmetic items, and in-game perks to upgrade your Dreadnought experience to the next level! Included in every bundle is a number of Fleet Recruitment packs, allowing players to invite their friends to the game and grant them exclusive rewards too. These Founder's Packs will be available for a limited time during Closed Beta, so pick one up today and own the skies! General Updates * Many ships have new names: ** Vulcan is now Vindicta ** Renegade is now Athos ** Morena is now Gora ** Defender is now Cattaro ** Vigilant is now Grenada ** Defiant is now Valcour ** Veles is now Kreshnik * "Modules" is the new name for "Abilities" ** We think this term conveys their functionality more accurately. To be clear, this is just a name change and overall there is no change to their gameplay functionality. For individual tweaks to modules, see the balance changes section. * When you examine Modules in the hangar or the shop, you'll also find they now have a short description and a longer description. The short description is visible in the tool-tip when you hover over the item. When you click on the item, you will see a longer description. The short description gives basic information on the functionality of the Module and the long one gives you some juicy insight from the Trader's point of view into the module's 'personality', functionality and history. * Vanity item names and descriptions have been updated. Emblems, coatings, decals and patterns now have their final names and more detailed descriptions, many of them relating mini-stories from the Dreadnought universe. Information about ship class compatibility and other meta-details such as coloring have been moved from their descriptions. They now live under their own separate headings, making them more clearly visible at a glance. * Bix, your mentor and agent for contracts, is shaping up to be his grizzled veteran self with a new voice and animations. From the intro cinematic to matchmaking, his gruff but fatherly advice can be heard guiding your through various parts of the game. The Trader's meticulous, business-like voice has also been introduced to the world of Sinley Bay, where she joins Bix as your guide to moving from a beginner captain to a battle veteran. * Your battleship crew voices have also been revamped with new personalities, so the men and women under your command - communications officer, navigation officer, chief engineer and weapons officer - all have clear, distinct and comradely responses to your instructions. * The quality of voice over in general has been increased, with leveling, radio effects and various post-processing added to increase their impact during battle, in the tutorial and throughout the game. Various tweaks and bug fixes have also been done to polish battle chatter functionality. Core Gameplay General Gameplay * Tutorial: The tutorial fight is a bit easier. * Ship Subclass unlocks have been switched around * Assisted Targeting: Only turned on when aiming weapons (right-click), never turned on for Artillery Cruiser primary weapons. * Adjusted projectile steering and max distances for most ability missiles. * Removed scramble effect from Purge damage type. * If you get damaged while having 100% or more damage resistance, the auto health regeneration will now get interrupted even when taking 0 damage. * Reworked all mine abilities; number of mines deployed, speed and distance of deployment, their trigger radii, damage radii, damage and damage falloff have been changed. * Officer Briefings ** Mr Fixit has been removed from the game ** Added Reinforced Officer Briefing, which increases maximum hit points but increases duration of module cooldowns. ** Feedback Loop has been reworked. It now gives energy every time a module finishes its cooldown. Amount of energy gained is based on that module's total cooldown time. ** Added 4 new 'basic' briefings, which are assigned on Trader Ships and newly bought ships. *** Communications 101 which is a passive module cooldown buff *** Engineering 101 which is a passive damage resistance buff *** Navigation 101 which is a passive speed increase buff *** Weapons 101 which is a passive damage increase buff. Artillery Cruiser * Adjusted aimed camera position and FOV to allow for better accuracy at long ranges. * Reduced maximum range of all Artillery Cruiser primary weapons (from 10 km to 7 km). * Anti-Missile Pulse ** Increased radius from 800m to 1200m ** Increased pulse speed from 800m/s to 1600m/s ** Reduced cooldown from 30s to 20s * Disruptor Mode ** Renamed to Purge Mode to reflect its functionality better Destroyer * Gora ** Increased Gora health from 40k to 45k and health regeneration to match. ** Increased Ballistic Cannons magazine size from 32 to 128. * Thrust Amplifier ** Increased speed bonus. * Light Nuclear Torpedo Salvo ** Increased range, damage and radial damage radius in order to make sure that the projectiles can reach and damage a target that has been locked onto to. * Stasis Ammo ** Increased duration of speed decrease effect from 2s to 8s. ** Reduced amount of weapons firing from 2 to 1 ** Increased ability duration from 7s to 15s ** Decreased cooldown from 55s to 35s ** Increased projectile speed from 1100m/s to 5000m/s ** Increased damage from 150 to 300 per shot, added damage falloff from 300 to 240 damage at 50000m distance ** Increased amount of ammo gained from 10 to 12 per ability use. * Plasma Ram ** Increased cooldown from 20s to 30s. Dreadnought * Switched unlock position of the Tractor Beam and the Damage Amplifier * Fighters ** Reduced cooldown and duration of Fighters module. ** Increased distance that Fighter Jets roam from the player from 1.5 km to 2 km. * Afterburner ** Improved speed increase gained by 20% ** Increased cooldown from 15s to 20s. * Health Amplifier ** Added new Health Amplifier module. Temporarily doubles the maximum health of the Dreadnought. * All Nuclear Missiles ** Nukes now display a missile marker to all enemies in the map, and not just the target. Tactical Cruiser * Cattaro ** Increased damage of Heavy Beam Turrets from 1000/650/400 to 1200/750/550. * Aion ** Increased damage of Medium Beam Turrets from 350/300/250 to 600/500/400. ** Increased healing of Medium Beam Turrets from 700/650/550 to 800/700/600. * Koschei ** Reduced long range healing of Heavy Repair Beam from 1000 to 500. * Tesla Pod ** Increased damage from 250/s to 1000/s. * Emergency Evac ** Reworked. Now has a 100% transparent cloak, propels the ship forward instead of to the side, allows the ship to move freely while it is active, and gives a 100% speed increase while ability is active. Reduced cooldown time from 30s to 20s. Corvette * Heavy Cloak ** Duration increased to 30s ** Player takes double damage while Heavy Cloak is active. * Damage Amplifier ** Increased duration from 4s to 15s ** Reduced weapon damage increase from 80% to 30%. ** Ability no longer consumes all energy when used. ** Reload times are now halved while ability is active. * Thrust Amplifier ** Movement buff duration increased from 7.5s to 15s. ** Cooldown reduced from 60s to 40s. * Anti-Missile Pulse ** Increased radius from 800m to 1200m ** Increased pulse speed from 800m/sec to 1600m/sec ** Reduced cooldown from 30s to 20s * Stasis Ammo ** Increased duration of speed decrease effect from 2s to 8s. ** Reduced amount of weapons firing from 2 to 1 ** Increased ability duration from 7s to 15s ** Decreased cooldown from 55s to 35s ** Increased projectile speed from 1100m/s to 5000m/s ** Increased damage from 150 to 300 per shot, added damage falloff from 300 to 240 damage at 50000m distance ** Increased amount of ammo gained from 10 to 12 per ability use. * All Pulse Abilities ** Corvette's pulses used to partially affect the Corvette that triggered it. Corvette pulses now only affects enemies. Fixed an issue where Training Mode would not be available until Multiplayer has been played that session Fixed multiple crash bugs Resolved an issue where spamming chat would cause a player's controls to lock up Fixed an issue where Market item previews would lack weapons and abilities Fixed multiple issues with Squads and Friends breaking when a server restarts Resolved multiple issues with players disconnecting and becoming unable to reconnect Fixed the location of UI elements and text to always be in frame on multiple resolutions Fixed an issue where players would be blocked from Bix's tutorial if they accessed items from the ESC menu Resolved multiple chat inconsistencies relating to when a player can access the chat window and ensured those messages are properly sent Resolved a UI issue where kill ticker colors would sometimes be switched Fixed a bug causing Daily Quests to stop working Fixed Squad logic to no longer disband the squad if one member hits "Leave Match" on the End of Match screen Fixed an issue relating to the "Send Message" button not functioning for Squads Resolved an issue where an exploding ship's collision volume would remain and cause unnatural movement Added all maps to the Training Match pool Resolved an issue that caused players to spawn into the second round of Team Elimination with the wrong ship or abilities Ensured the HUD icon properly appears when a player uses the F1-F3 keys to activate energy abilities Resolved an inconsistency in the Energy Wheel when pressing E in conjunction with other keys Names of targeted players are now visible when piloting a Barracuda Fighter Jet Resolved an issue where assisted targeting would adjust the player's shot in the wrong direction Fixed an issue that caused performance for the whole team to worsen when Short Commands were spammed Resolved an issue where players in a Squad were not being granted the 3 minute rejoin period when disconnecting due to a network issue UPDATE v1.0.2.b - Resolved an issue where players could become stuck in a tutorial loop and never access the Shop - Fixed a number of issues causing servers to crash unexpectedly - Added a number of Captain Customization options to try out!Category:Update Category:Patch Notes